When It Snows
by Mama Avio
Summary: Every time it snows, like REALLY snows, two boys make their way to the same spot in an yet-spoken promise. Last time wasn't too great, but maybe this time will make everything worth it in the end. [GaaNaru; au; implied suicide attempt but otherwise this is super fluffy and corny. silly hipster emo nonsense.]
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"stronga/n: hello it's been forever! mostly because i like to just keep this up for all my old fic and stick to ao3 for anything new [including this fic actually], but i know Naruto fandom still hovers here so i figured why not! i got hit in the face with old Naruto feelings a few months ago, especially that of GaaNaru [which was The Ship all those years ago] so in the midst of an obsessive fic binge i wrote this little one shot. i hope you are able to enjoy ;u; please please proceed with caution as this does mention suicide attempts, though not in any great detail. it's also kind of cheesy and corny but i'm still fond of it and i hope you will be as well./strong/p
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: 10pt;"strongWhen It Snows/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" The sky was light and hazy, despite the late hour. It had been a long time since it snowed so much in one day, and right now the snow scattered, directionless, sticking to the ground and piling upon the inches. It was as if it was making up for the years it had been so light, and while the day had been dangerous and cold, the residents of the city would be glad for the addition to the lake when it all melted./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" One of said residents was walking down the empty street, amongst long-since-closed-for-the-day local businesses and the stray bar visitor stumbling home, heading downtown where all the hotels and casinos. If one were so inclined, they could take an elevator to the highest hotel where the view would be perfect, and this boy was definitely inclined, shivering and trying to walk quickly without slipping. He was excited about something, emanxious/em, but excited./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Armed to the teeth in layers of sweaters under coat, he made it to said hotel, staring out the window of the elevator as he rose up, up, up, pulling the flaps of his hat over peaks of blond hair. His nerves were tight and his breathing was heavy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" It was just as beautiful as he thought it would be, and he was doubly pleased to see the other figure leaning against the side, looking at the bright casino lights and flutters of snow, a flurry of red hair atop a bundle of scarves./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" He grinned, a sense of relief flooding through him, and wordlessly joined the redhead's side. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" It was a silent tradition, ever since he was a middle school delinquent, who'd originally come here to do away with the pain he'd felt. He'd been immediately enamoured by the experience of the view however, and came every time it snowed like this. It seemed to happen more often back then, and at some point through those years, the other boy started showing up./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em Do you think I'd feel more alive if I jumped? /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Neither said a word for a long time, both of them merely admiring the city's beauty./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Glad to see you here," the blond's voice would have been loud, but it was swallowed by the flurry of snow, muting it. It could not mute his wide smile as he finally turned to his companion, who said nothing, did nothing for a moment before turning his head slowly to look back only to be caught off guard by such a smile. Light green eyes narrowed to focus on it, and a paused breath finally appearing in a puff of cold air./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Naruto Uzumaki."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Hey, you remembered! I never thought you were really paying attention, to be all that honest." Naruto chuckled, turning back to the quiet scene before them and completely unaware of minutely widened eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Of emcourse/em he remembered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em All Naruto ever did was talk, it seemed. Gaara had only wanted some peace and quiet and this ridiculous troublemaker would somehow take his silence as consent to continue. He'd grown used to it over their scattered visits, though, as it took his mind off of other things, darker things he didn't want to have to think about. He would listen attentively, and let the boy distract him from the reasons he came here in the first place. Besides,the talking always died down to a comfortable silence, and the two would merely watch and breathe./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em It was the last time, three years ago, when they were both seniors in high school, that Naruto had been later than usual. That Gaara had to suffer the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind for longer than he usually did these nights, and he only wanted to feel alive again, and stared at the ledge./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em When the other boy finally did appear (Gaara had begun to wonder if he ever would, had hoped to be done with this before he did) it was to Gaara standing atop the ledge. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em "What the hell do you think you're doing?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em "Do you think I'd feel more alive if I jumped?" The question was more to himself than to Naruto, and he began to lean./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em Naruto ran, slipped, got up, and lurched forward in a desperate attempt to grab the boy. Shaking hands gripped his arm, clawing at his sleeve and Naruto was for once thankful that he lost his gloves, didn't care about the numb cold because at least he had enough feeling to hold on tightly./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" How could Gaara forget his name? He had fallen in love that night, so very completely, so unabashedly. There had been nothing he could do about it, couldn't even fight it. He'd been so glad to hear the blond approach, ecstatic at the concern in the other's voice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"Hey, I get it. No, really, I do. Like, the first time I came here, I was gonna do the same damn thing."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "I was always listening. I just never felt the need to reply in so many words."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "You're replying today, though! Way more than you usually do!" Bright blue eyes sparkling in the snowy haze, and Gaara again could not breathe. "I'm really glad! I like hearing your voice!" Unspoken, he liked it better like this, when it wasn't tripping over itself in pain./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "So it seems I am."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"I really mean it. I couldn't take it anymore."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Does that mean we can be friends?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "I thought we already were. From the way you always carry on, you would think you always thought we were friends." Gaara's smile was hidden under the scarf./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Well, yeah! But it's even better if you feel the same!" His words were so pure, so honest, and Gaara had doubt in his mind but it was hard to hold onto when Naruto was so emearnest/em about emeverything./em /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"What do you know?" Gaara had snarled, voice louder than it had ever been. "Nobody gives a shit about me. They're afraid of me because of something I did when I was /emfiveem, and I always feel dead inside. In pain I can feel alive, but what's the point of being alive anymore?" He was pouring out his soul to this kid, this kid he barely knew other than a companion on snowy nights. Tears streaked down his face. "I can't sleep at night, all I do is think about everything and how much I hate all of it. My father despises me. My siblings wont look at me."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Hey, y'know, I don't even know your name. You know mine, but I don't know yours. What kind of friendship is this?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" A sharp push of air through his nose, a quiet laugh. "It's Gaara."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Naruto's face lit up brighter, smile ear to ear. "This is awesome! Officially friends! I didn't even know if you'd be here today, and now we're friends! Officially!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara was almost overwhelmed by how much he enjoyed the other's happiness, enjoyed the smile and clear eyes. How could Naruto have any idea that on that day, he'd fallen in love with him?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"It really sucks, but I hope you know that I'm right here, y'know? I mean, I don't even know if you ever hear me, but I wanna be your friend! And I can't be your friend if you're not here! Or, shit, I didn't mean to sound that selfish. Shit. What I mean, is that you don't have to be alone anymore."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "So, hey, hey, Gaara? It's getting late, y'know, and a lot colder, but, uh, um..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "What is it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "I still wanna hang out? If you still want to, I mean. We can go to one of the cafe's in the casino, get some hot chocolate or something?" Naruto could barely handle how badly he wanted to get closer to this boy, this enigma of the past years, a boy who knew his loneliness. He was beside himself in giddiness that Gaara had been more talkative, had even told him his name, had even embeen here./em He'd been here, with beautiful green eyes and rusty hair flecked in snowflakes. "I mean, just if you want! It's my treat! We can probably find a nice spot inside to, uh, sit. And... talk?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"It really sucks being alone, doesn't it? A pain like that is unlike any other, right?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara paused, tried to keep his breathing steady. "I don't see why not." He was inclined to agree – it was freezing, too cold to stand outside anymore, but to sacrifice any precious time with Naruto filled him with dread. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Naruto was excited to finally make it emofficial-/emofficial, hanging out with Gaara aside from the cold nights on the roof, excited to be friends and to be in his presence./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"Even if you don't feel like it, or believe it, I'm right here."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"~/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" The casino was empty but not quiet, sounds of slot machines and far-away pop music on the speakers filling the air. A few people were at the machines, and there was a small group at the bar. This city didn't sleep, even if it was much smaller than most./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" The two were at a table as far away from the din as they could, faded chimes and xylophone noises the only sounds other than Naruto's animated talking and Gaara's quiet responses. Jackets were lain over the sides of the accompanying chairs, scarves folded on the seats. Both were thankful for this./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "I really am glad you were there again tonight. I dunno if I've ever been as scared as I was when... yeah. I mean, I don't mean to bring it up. I just... I just wanted to make sure you knew that." emI feel like a part of me would have died with you? Hah aha that's weird, Naruto, stop! You barely know him!/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara looked at the whipped cream atop his hot chocolate, thoughtful, lips pressed in a line. "I... I am, as well. I never knew someone could truly understand me, you know. Who would have imagined it would be you?" His words were clear. emOf course it would be you. /em"I... I wish to thank you. For that night. I know I did not act grateful, but I was. Or, I am, now."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Naruto beamed, whipped cream on his nose and Gaara was overcome with the ridiculous urge to clean it off. He resisted it, choosing to smile faintly at how silly it looked. "Hey, it's no problem! Seriously! I think... if my counselor didn't happen to text me at that time, I probably never would have met you, myself. And I know I'm really thankful that I didn't do it! So I was hoping you would be, too." Naruto hadn't eluded to his own moment of pain at all during the night, and hadn't said a lot about it That Night, either. Just enough for Gaara to understand, to get it. "And especially now, y'know? It's been a really nice night, and we are official-official friends now! It's really cool."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" He hadn't voiced the thought that emhe just couldn't stop thinking about him./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara hummed in agreement, sipping daintily at the beverage. Naruto had already finished his, but was in no rush to leave. He only watched while Gaara worked on his chocolate, fascinated with every movement, each time pale lips pursed at the rim and dark eyelashes met, each time he exhaled into the mug. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" It almost felt like a date, and the thought brought a blush to Naruto's cheeks. There had always been something about Gaara that sang to him, pulled him near, made him desperate to be around him. He'd always secretly mourned that the only time they came together was when it snowed. He wanted more, even if he couldn't explain it, himself./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara's eyes flicked up to meet his, and they held his gaze, and they were beautiful. Both forgot their need for oxygen./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "H-hey, Gaara?" He almost sounded afraid to speak./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara understood this fear, because something in Naruto's voice made him fear whatever it was he wanted to ask. He almost didn't answer, but it would have been rude, and this moment felt so important for some reason. "Yes?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "So, uh, hey. Do you believe in, um. In. Love among strangers? Like, kind of like, uh, love at first sight, but not quite? Like... strangers who don't know anything about each other, but still know enough to... really... l-love each other?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" What a question, and did Gaara dare allow the small flame of hope that suddenly ignited? Dare he let it burn? Dare he answer truthfully?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "I do believe in such a thing, as I think that-" He cut himself off, inhaling sharply, deeply, nerves abuzz. "The answer is yes." Dark fingers reached for his hand, gently placing themselves over it. Gaara felt ready to brace himself, for what he wasn't completely certain, but he needed to be prepared./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "S-so, do you believe in emthis?/em Maybe?" There was fear in Naruto's eyes, wide and open and vulnerable. He squeezed his hand so that his meaning would not be lost. His heartbeat thrummed and everything was slow, slow, slow./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara's voice was almost unheard, he was trembling. "Yes."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Thank god." There was a breathy laugh, then Naruto leaned over the table, hoping that- yes, Gaara had met him half way, and they kissed, and it was sweet and chaste. Fingers laced and stayed that way even as the two pulled apart. Naruto's smile was wide as ever, Gaara's own lips twitched upwards, their eyes never leaving each other./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Cool," was all Naruto said, leaning onto his opposite hand, finally looking away. "Cause, like, I really like you? Haha, it's a good thing you get it or I'd feel a lot creepier right now. It's like, uh, y'know, I want to know you! And I want to mean something to you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "You already mean something to me, Naruto." emEverything,/em and oh, he meant it. He meant it completely and with all he had./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Hot chocolate turned into more wandering around the near-empty casino, which eventually brought them to one of the exits./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Uh, haha, I don't really want this to end." Naruto gazed outside the large glass doors. "It's been a really great night!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" Gaara shook his head, quietly confessed that he didn't want to go home, didn't want the night to end either. "But this will hopefully be the first night of many?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Hell yeah!" They exchanged numbers, prepared to go their separate ways, when Gaara turned and reached for Naruto's hand, pulling him closer./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" This kiss was wetter, more desperate, more emeverything/em and a chill went through the blond as fingers tangled in his hair and lips parted and emyes this is it this is perfect/em. The smallest of sounds escaped his mouth and he could feel himself being backed against the wall. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" When they shifted away, Naruto stared at Gaara, dazed. "This better not be good-bye."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" "Absolutely not. It is a promise." He gently cupped his chin, giving him another kiss./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" And he was gone, leaving an empty space in Naruto's heart. He didn't feel sad, though, didn't regret. He smiled down at the new contact in his phone before adjusting his hat and going out into the cold to walk home. He knew exactly who he'd be texting first thing when he woke up the next day./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"em "It really sucks being alone, doesn't it? A pain like that is unlike any other, right? Even if you don't feel like it, or believe it, I'm right here. Seriously. I promise I wont let you be alone."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"I'm going home."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"Will you be here next time?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"I don't know."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"Please?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"You'd better know what you're saying."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"I do! I swear! It's a promise! You'll never have to be alone again."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"Then... perhaps I will see you again. Next time."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"When it snows?"/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" em"When it snows."/em /span/p 


End file.
